From friend to lovers
by Dark Rippah
Summary: This story takes place after Stefan got his memories back. He's in a lot of pain and the only one who can help him, is Caroline Forbes His best friend. (please note it's my first time writing a Fanfic. Hope you like it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

It's been almost two weeks since Stefan got his memories back. He keeps telling himself that everything's going to be alright. That soon he would forget how his own brother has ruined his life by stealing the only girl he'd ever fallen in love with. He'd forget that that girl let him. He'd forget all the pain and misery he had suffered in the past 165 years. But again He knew that he was lying to himself.

He knew that it'll be impossible for him to forget.

Sometimes he wishes that he'd lose his memories again. But then he thinks to himself Memories are too important.

Stefan wakes up from the sound of his phone ringing. he wanted to ignore it. But he couldn't. Because it was Caroline , and he's been ignoring her for quiet sometime. He doesn't know why though.

Caroline Forbes is his best friend The only one in this world who he trusted . He knew she was the only one in this entire world who wouldn't lie to him. He knew that he can count on her to be there for him, whenever he needed her.

"Well if it isn't Caroline Forbes my best friend" Stefan answered his phone trying to sound as good as possible.

"STEFAN SALVATORE I've been calling you for the past two weeks and you're not answering your phone, what if I was being attacked by some werewolf pack and I needed your help huh?" Caroline shouted.

"Oh come on you would've kicked their asses I'm sure of it"

"THAT'S NOT MY POINT. Look Stefan when I call you, you answer. I don't want to keep wondering if something happened to you. Or if you're going on ripper mode or someth…. And now you're laughing at me great".

"No no it's just .. umm You're really cute when you're angry" 

"well today I'll be waiting for you in Mystic grill, and if you don't show up you'll see how cute I can be. Ok?"

"Do I have any choice?" 

"Nope"

"that's what I thought" He said smiling 

"see you there Stef"

"See you there Care"

And just like that his day has gotten better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan woke up from the same nightmare he's been having the past few weeks. He looks around and he finds himself on the couch.

"Ugh I fell asleep on the couch again" He mutters to himself. He got up wanting to get some blood to drink. But suddenly he hears some noise in his bedroom. He got up the stairs to see who was there.  
It was Caroline.

"Hey there sleepyhead , Sorry I let myself in. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you"

"Caroline what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Oh please didn't tell me you forgot about our plans for today?"

"What? Of course not. How could I forget."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue"

"STEFAN! We're going to Mystic grill. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh that, sorry I've been busy lately" 

"With what? Grooming your hair? Come one get dresses I already chose what you'll be wearing so hurry up"

"Okay okay, can I at least take a quick shower first?"  
"Yes you can, but hurry I need to find out what's been going in my best friend's mind"

As soon as Stefan turned his back, Caroline stopped smiling. She knew that something's been going on with Stefan. She knew that he's been hurting, that he's been in a lot of pain, and she knew that Elena was wrong. Because killing Silas won't make any of this easier for Stefan.  
But the thought of her knowing all that and not being able to do anything about, Just killed her from the inside. She wants to make things better for him, she wants to help him. But she knew that Stefan won't just open up to her about how he really feels, at least not right now.

So all she could do right now, is just be there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan and Caroline walk in Mystic grill. They sit in silence for the first 5 minuets or so. Caroline can't help but noticing the sad look on Stefan's face. She's never seen him this way before. And she can't hold back anymore.  
"Stefan what's been going on with you lately?"

"You mean other than being losing the love of my life and being locked down in a safe for three months? Nothing really"

"I already know that Stefan. I mean why aren't you talking to me about it? I can help you Stefan. Let me be there for you."

"Can we just please change the subject?"

Caroline opened her mouth to object but Stefan interrupts her.

"So how are you? I mean with Jessie and all. How are you holding on"

"Oh you know no big deal. My best friend killed the guy I like after _we_ told him that we'll help him get through all of it, it's really nothing"

"You know she wouldn't have done it if there were another way, right? She had to"

"You know what let's not talk about Elena right now, Ok?"

"Ok" Stefan answered smiling.

"You know, I was excited to help Jessie. To think that I could've taught him all the stuff that _you_taught me and to think that I could've changed his life the way you that changed mine. I was looking forward to it."

"You're saying that like I'm the reason that you're alive today. Caroline with or without me, you were still going to be the way you are today. It would've just taken a little longer"

"You and me both know that that's not true Stefan. I am who I am because of _you_ Stefan. I'm good at being a vampire because of _you. _You were the one who stopped Damon from killing me. You were the one who taught me how to hunt. You taught me how to cope with this whole Vampire thing. And you know what, I'm not gonna just sit around see you suffering without doing anything about it. I can't see you like this Stefan"

Stefan wanted to reply but he changed his mind. Because he trusts her. And maybe, just maybe she could be the one who can help him with all this. After all she is his _sober coach_. 

After Stefan dropped Caroline home, Caroline sat in her room, she was thinking about Stefan trying to find a way to help him. But it was getting late. So she decided to think of something else. But whatever she tried to think about, she'd end up thinking about him. She's been thinking about him a lot lately. At first she thought she was just being a good friend to him. But now she's not sure why exactly.  
Just when she was about to fall asleep she hears a knock on her window. She opens up the window expecting some children playing around.  
"HEY, don't make me come down there"  
But to her surprise, a tall man stands outside her window.  
Not any man.  
_Stefan._


End file.
